Imersion
by evilpuppy2000
Summary: After Emily moved to South Park she became friends with a strange group of boys. two of her new friends, Kyle and Stan think she acts a lot like Cartman. So she decides that she will act like each of her friends (Stan. Kenny. Kyle and Cartman) for a week and she may as well get some money out of it. (I suck at summaries)


It was a regular day at South Park's local hellhole (Highschool) when I was sitting in the cafeteria during lunch with my friends, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. These guys were nice to me when I first moved to this town, they were the only people I could ever consider being friends with here, I took one look at the girls in this place and knew they were all either stupid spoiled whores or total fucking bitches

"So guys," Cartman started, "what are you guys doing tonight?" He asked,

"Whatever you're doing is fine by me" I replied, taking a bite out of my sandwich. "What about you two?" I looked at Kyle and Stan.  
Kyle spoke up "I have a ton of homework to do, and my mom has been telling me to get it done for a while"

"god, your mom's such a bitch Kyle" I interrupted "I know right!" Cartman added, we both burst into a fit of laughter "Guys! Don't call my mom a bitch!" Kenny Jumped in before a fight started "Hey Cartman, can you come to my locker with me for a second?" Cartman nodded in response "bye guys. "They both stood up and left the cafeteria

I decided to start a new conversation with Stan and Kyle "So Guys" Stan looked up from his food and said to me "You are so much like him." He had a weird look on his face, really blank "Like who?" I asked, Kyle decided to join in the conversation and answered for him "like Cartman." My face went red as I yelled "SHUT YOUR JEW MOUTH!" Everyone in the cafeteria went silent and stared at us .woops

I really have no idea why I reacted that way that was just nuts. Well from what the guys have told me this whole town is nuts, so maybe I'm starting to fit in. But anyway, looks like I ruined lunch with my insanity. Oh well, who cares. 

**- H-**

I was sprinting to get to my next class, because as usual, I was late. I really didn't try to get into trouble as much as I did, it just always seemed to always turn out that way.

As I was running I crashed into something "OOF!" I was on the floor with my stuff scattered everywhere, looks like I'm not getting to class anytime soon. I looked forward to see who I ran into... "Hi there Fatass" I greeted him with a smile, "nice to see you too Fatass he replied. "Late to class?" I asked, "Yes we are" he stood up and offered me a hand, I took it and he helped me up "so, what room are we supposed to be in anyway?" He wondered, "who cares, we're already 20 minutes late" I answered "let's just ditch" 

So we left the school and went to his house to play video games, his mom wasn't there so nobody was going to notice, at least that's what we thought.  
After playing for about an hour we heard a car pull up in the driveway,

I paused the game and said "oh shit" I freaked out and looked at him to see if he was freaking out too,  
He turned to face me and tried calmed me down "don't worry, it's just my mom, she doesn't care if we skip school and hang out here." His mom can through the door and saw us there on the couch instead of at a desk in school.

She looked at me and smiled "hello, are you one of Eric's friends?" She seemed so nice, and so calm. Even though Cartman said she'd be okay with it, I never thought she'd be THIS okay with it. She seemed almost happy her son and his friend ditched school "I uh um yeah, I uh am." I answered nervously. I heard Cartman laughing at how stupid I sounded, "Do you want something to eat?" She asked politely, "uumm n-no thanks " I replied, my voice was all shaky and weak, Cartman is not gonna let that go. "Okay, then" she smiled and left the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WERE HILARIOUS!" Cartman freaking laughed his fat ass off, just like I expected. I wish I had Kenny's hood right now so I could hide in it. I punched him hard in the shoulder to get him to stop laughing "Just let it go, let's keep playing the game okay?" I practically begged. He calms down and agrees, so we just play video games and joke around until school ends, and I walk home.

**- Y-**

I walk to the bus stop to see Kenny already there. "Hey Kenny" I wave as I walk towards him. "So you and Fatass skipped school together, pretty romantic" he had a smirk on his face, my face however looked like it'd just been slapped "nononononono it's not like that, we are strictly friends" I Sorta spewed out that sentence. "Haha, I know dude its fun to watch you freak out." He replied.

I heard voices coming from across the street. Looks like Stan and Kyle are here. "Those two are always together, are they like secretly dating or something?" I whispered to Kenny. He just shrugged in response

"Hey Em and Kenny, where's the Fatass?" Kyle asked. "How Am I supposed to know?" I said. Kenny just shrugged again. I looked across the road to see Cartman walking over here. "There he is Kyle" I pointed towards him. The bus arrived and the five of us stepped on.

**-AT LUNCH-**

"So guys, I have an awesome idea for a bet." I said. "What is it?" Stan asked. Y'remember what you said about me yesterday?" I said. He nodded, well duh how could he forget with that little scene I made. "Okay, so I wanna see what it's like to act like you guys for a week. And if I can't take it, you guys get ten bucks each." I pitched my idea to them. Kyle interrupted "what if you don't crack?" He asks, "You guys give me ten bucks all together, so that's $2.50 each." I see them consider it in their minds. "Cus guys, there's a pair of headphones I want, and I need ten dollars to buy it. And I don't feel like begging for it." I saw them the other day. They're so freakin cool. "What do you mean when you say act like us?" Kenny asked "wear similar clothes, act like you guys and maybe, if you guys wanna make it serious, stay at your places" I explained. "Sweet, I get ten bucks" Cartman said. "It's not yours yet Fatass" Kyle added "DONT CALL ME FAT, JEW!" Cartman looks pissed, he never explodes like that when I call him Fatass. "You guys done?" I decided to intervene before it gets any worse. They stop screaming at each other "So, what do you guys think of the bet?" I asked. "Sound cool" Stan said "I'm in" Kenny added "me too" Kyle decided "as long as you hold up the deal" Cartman just had to if there was money involved. "Great. So who should I act like first...?"


End file.
